It is known in the art for a rotary actuator having an electric motor that a rotational angle of a rotor of the electric motor is detected by a rotational angle detecting device, such as a magnetic sensor. For example, in a rotary actuator as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-177982 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,847,447 B2), a magnetic sensor is mounted on a circuit board fixed to an inner wall of a housing. Multiple terminals projecting from the inner wall of the housing are electrically connected to the circuit board by soldering. The magnetic sensor is connected to an outside power source and an electronic control unit via wirings and the terminals.
In the rotary actuator of the above prior art, it is necessary to connect the terminals to the circuit board by soldering when the circuit board is assembled in the housing. It is not easy to assemble the circuit board in the housing and such an assembling process takes a lot of time.